Dhehh
Living up to the epithet he pretended to possess, Bora is capable of generating and controlling fire, even managing to do so in a peculiar way, producing solid, harmless flames which he uses to traverse over long distances. When employed offensively, he's able to assault his opponents with fierce blazes through simple hand movements.20 However, Bora's prowess with Fire Magic is debatable, as when Natsu Dragneel harmlessly ate the flames Bora had sent against him, he went on to comment that they were the most awful he had ever tasted, and teasingly wondered aloud whether Bora was really a fire Mage.21 Red Carpet (レッドカーペット Reddo Kāpetto): Bora's most distinctive use of Fire Magic, a spell which goes unnamed in the manga but was given a name in the anime,2 in which the flames he generates take on particular properties, becoming solid, flexible and seemingly harmless. Bora snaps his right hand's fingers, prompting a small blaze to appear from the ground, not far from him. Such blaze grows larger and larger as it moves in a wide spiral around Bora, who proceeds to stand on its tip. Such flames, now much larger, act as a mean of transportation, allowing Bora to fly by standing on them, with the fire having taken on the shape of a fierce, flexible "column", or, fitting the spell's name and Bora's own VIP-like demeanor, an unconventional red carpet.22 Bora can also employ it to dodge enemy attacks, as well as to cast several of his spells while remaining out of the enemy's range.2 Prominence Whip: A spell named after Bora's epithet, he summons forth his Magic Seal in front of him with an arched movement of his right arm. From it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards the target, with each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. On contact, such beams generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to purple fireworks.2 Prominence Typhoon: Another spell having its name source in his user's epithet, Bora stretches his arms wide open to his sides. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before his chest, from which a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards the enemy.2 Red Shower (レッドシャワー Reddo Shawā): Bora summons forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles are fired at the enemy in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area.2 Hell Prominence: Likely one of Bora's most powerful spells, bearing his epithet in it, it is initiated by him summoning forth his Magic Seal by placing his arms before him, and building up purple energy in front of it. Such energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam, capable of enveloping in an explosion a very long area before him, even a place as large as a town.2 Red Skull: Bora conjures up a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hands and then throws it at his opponent. The sphere is adorned by a figure similar to a stylized, cartoonish skull. Its effects are unknown, due to Natsu Dragneel, whom it was used against, having consumed it with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; however, it seems to possess a somewhat material form, having been stopped by Natsu with his bare hand, and to have great force, causing Natsu to split the ground as he blocked it. Natsu also went on to describe the spell as being a "pretty good meal", possibly implying it to be of higher quality than some of Bora's other attacks.2 (Unnamed) Lucy Heartifilia and girls fall for Bora Charm's effects on a crowd Charm (魅了チヤーム Chāmu): Bora can perform a type of Magic branded as illegal several years prior, Charm, which makes other peoples' hearts attracted to him; something which is made evident by the comedic stylized hearts formed on the victims' eyes.23 He employed such form of Magic to gather a loving crowd of girls and make them into fans of him, something which easily allowed him to trick them into attending his so-called "party" on a ship, in order to sell them as slaves.24 The downside of Charm resides in the fact that, if a target were to be distracted from it by something else, they would realize that they are under the Magic's effects; this seems to be particularly true for Mages, as shown when Lucy Heartfilia was broken free from the Magic's control by the sudden appearance of Natsu Dragneel, while other, common girls were still affected by it